


折兰草，我盖，神经病文学

by what_melon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_melon/pseuds/what_melon
Summary: 我因为某些原因失去工作心灰意冷，偶然遇见邹延混得很好，我对他心生恨意
Relationships: Gai/Reader
Kudos: 3





	折兰草，我盖，神经病文学

**Author's Note:**

> 病得不轻俺先磕个头再说

重新遇见邹延时我正预备想一个能给这社会添些麻烦的方式以讽刺地结束自己的生命。

隔着一条马路我也不知怎就看见他，他也不知怎么看到了我……我那会子头脑还是木的，一辆又一辆大车开过去之后我看见他还站在那里……不知怎么我还站在这里，也不知他怎么还站在那里，我走近去，为确定他的确不是幻象我穿过一路急刹一路骂声，犹记很多年前也是在马路上，我和他隔了一条马路，那时我们都还小，而且那时候我的视力很好，不需要眯眼睛就能看到他被那帮人推到马路上惊慌的表情，那个夏天，柏油马路被太阳烤得又软又烫，踩在上面脚底都要冒烟，他摔在马路上被洒水车正好浇透，他当时是在骂人还是在哭嚎我没有听清，那些杂音都被洒水车的呜鸣声盖过，我什么也没有听见……

“你龟儿子是不是想死哦？”邹延的声音穿过刺耳的喇叭声和令人作呕的汽油味响起，他跑到我面前，拽住我站在马路中间的双黄线上，然后他就上下打量我，像个神经病一样没什么好笑的事情就自己笑起来，他好像我俩很熟一样喊我跟他去喝酒，我反过来看他一身乱搭得无美感的潮牌，比小时候圆得多的双下巴。

好，就跟他吃这一回断头酒，我恶胆横生。

没得好挑，我俩干脆去的一个火锅店，火锅店下午三点空荡荡，他上来就问我喝啤的还是白的，我说白的，他贱兮兮伸脸过来操着一口怪恶心人的尖利京片子问，说：“你丫还能喝白的？”又机敏地在我动手抽他嘴巴子之前把脑袋缩回去，不知道他一个川渝佬怎么学来的这样上等刻薄话。

店员认出他是个名人，要了签名和合影不说还叫来老板，老板显得高兴极了，邹延看样子应付惯了这种场面，我冷眼旁观他那副微服私访体察民情的假大方模样，我想我和他都是神经病，只不过病的方向不太一样，说不好哪个病更严重一些。老板看我脸子冰着于是在递过名片之后识趣地走了，邹延面子上的尬笑终于也褪掉，换上了另一幅混不吝的假面孔，我两对着冷脸子，彼此都不讲话，一直到锅开了，各涮各的，沉默地吃着。

店里播放美食广告的电视屏幕画面暂停了一会，突然跳转成满屏青光，这时候第二个邹延出现在电视机里，穿一件迷彩雨衣长得快看不到脚，还戴着个夸张的蛤蟆镜，在四面青光照射下绿得很环保。邹延背对着屏，不知道我在看什么，以为我在看他，他摸摸脸没摸到东西想了想还扯了张纸擦嘴，擦完看看纸，还是没擦下来什么东西，这时候他蠢够了才想起来扭头看背后，看这一眼他就高兴了，只嘿了两声没说话，估计是不想打扰自己的歌声。

那前奏和声怪好听的，又怪耳熟的，我一时间没想起在哪里听过，我举着筷子像个憨批一样愣着听，看到字幕打出来他的唱词：

我从山中来

带着兰花草

家中无富贵

口袋无财宝

寒风终刺骨

勤为好仕途

博得明月出

用兰花换锦服

他自己看得入迷，索性大半个身子都转过去自我欣赏，我漠然盯着他和屏幕上如出一辙的刺猬脑壳，心里又空又堵，我想把筷子竖起插透他脑壳哦……我放下筷子喝空了杯里的酒又自己给自己满上。

他回过头时不复冷脸，歪着嘴皮笑肉不笑，我知道这就是他开心时候的表情，我要真的是个贱批现在就把锅子扣到他头上但我没有，我最终还是要给他在老板面前留面的，我拎起开了的白酒给他也满上了。

“不敢干的是龟孙儿。”我说。

“哟呵，好嘛，看啷个是龟孙儿。”他说着掏出手机，给老婆发语音说和朋友在外头喝点酒，过会子就回。

喲嚯，还是个耙耳朵。

“邹延你没得种。”我说，刚刚又吞了一杯酒，喉咙里像有火烧，什么批话都不吐不快。

“你邹延哥哥帅不帅，唱得好不好。”他完全不在意我说话，好像已经把我当个醉人。

我说：“你像个壳蟆样的。”

他说：“再骂老子不跟你埋单的。”

我一头磕在石板桌面上大声说：“邹延哥哥牛批……”

他哈哈狂笑，对老板和店员说：“他喝多了，结账结账，帮我叫个的。”

结果老子吃个火锅没捞到什么菜，光喝了一肚子黄汤就算完，邹延拖着我走到街边，冷风吹得我好受点，结果上了鬼的一股子烟味不说司机看到邹延这个批人好像见到了亲爹，一上路就在那里反复的两句妈卖批的世界人民大团结万岁。将吐未吐我想我当时的眼神一定很吓人，因为那司机在后视镜里不小心和我对视时声音就低下去不唱了，邹延倒是安抚他几句话，说这是我兄弟喝多了什么的。我现在手边要是有把刀子就要捅到邹延肚子里去搅上几搅但我没有，我闭着眼睛，在脑子里一刀一刀杀邹延杀得满眼皮子血光。

邹延把我拖到他家里去了，他什么也没问，这让我更恨他，为什么不问。

对他老婆的说辞是兄弟，我也不知道我和他算个什么狗屁兄弟，他带我进客房把门关了坐下来应该是在等我开口，我头还疼着，我也恨沉默，我说：“你刚唱你内歌……”说到一半我头疼得我张不开嘴。

他很自然接下去，说：“哦你说刚才我在电视里唱的那个兰花草啊？那是采样的一首老歌，你肯定听过，咱们小时候大街小巷洒水车都放这首歌。”

我记得，我怎么不记得，我记得他像一坨烂面一样湿漉漉黏糊糊粘在烫脚的柏油路上张嘴嚎叫，嚎叫声被洒水车叮叮咚咚的旋律盖过，我在马路那头，我怎么不记得，那是我出的主意，给他免费洗个澡。

因为我恨他。

他那时活得几不像个人呃，我看着他，给他作业抄，带他回家里操他，让他拿我家的闲书读。校领导和老师指望我给他们提升学率做招牌，我表面沉稳谦虚，心里谁也瞧不起，老师看我团结同学，班里人觉得我过分善良被他利用，靠着我他的日子逐渐变得好过，和他厮混过后我却要用更多本该有的睡眠来补想着他一身白肉和要哭不哭的脸搓雀雀而浪费掉的做题时间。

后来我升学，一步一步越走越高之后我忘了他，十几年后再有他消息是在网上，也没想到他竟然混成了一个能在网上搜到的人，邹延，盖，盖哥。

嘿……行吧，现在我也是个能在网上搜到的人了，尽管因此我也丢了工作断了前途。

邹延对我的境遇一无所知。

邹延在“正确”的道路上越走越远，而我已成“错误”，邹延从末流下流不入流摇身一变变成了现在的主流时我站到主流的对立面遭灭顶的灾，当年阴沟里是他，如今阴沟里是我，天道好轮回。

我说：“你唱。”

他以为我爱听这首，很自豪地敲着桌边清唱起来。

我从山中来

带着兰花草

家中无富贵

口袋无财宝

寒风终刺骨

勤为好仕途

博得明月出

用兰花换锦服

他唱完这段我大致学会了调子，我哼起来，他随着我起的调子又唱一遍。

他唱完第二遍，我记住了词，我又唱一遍，我唱到快最后，他突然站起来莫名其妙扇了我一巴掌，是带着点迟疑的那种扇，很轻，不疼，我只唱到好仕途那句，被他打断没唱完。

我好像第一次认得他一样，说：“邹延，你打我。”

邹延看着好像有点后怕，说：“我是预感到你要打我。”

我气笑了，是真的笑出声那种，我说：“你啷个知道我要打你？”

邹延歪嘴说：“说了是预感嘛……你那个鬼眼睛，不晓得有几吓人……”

我也猛地站起来，酒精上头有点脑壳发昏这不是什么大事，我扑到他面前把他按在床上，我用全身力气掐住他纹着力字的脖子，我观察他这纹身很有一会子，这纹身纹得很潦草，纹得像马克笔随便写的，我越看几把就越想硬可是酒精太毒我硬不起，我只能接着酒劲掐他脖子。他被我这一下子给搞蒙了，他的脸憋红腿用力蹬我肚子，我更加用力掐他，他的脸从红色变到猪肝色。

因为我恨他。

他的脉搏跳好快好快，我掐住他脖子像捂死一只傻扑腾的小兔子。

他的唱词在我酒精中毒的大脑里印刻。

勤为好仕途，博得明月出。

博得明月出，兰花换锦服。

兰花换锦服，好一个兰花换锦服……我松开手跪在地上一通狂呕，现在我和他谁是人谁是狗。

邹延捂着脖子嘶哑嗓子说：“你妈的个哈批……掐你妈啊掐，瓜娃儿是不是脑壳坏喽？”

我伏倒在呕吐物旁，他老婆敲门进来哟了一声又关上门，说出去买几个菜让邹延照顾好我，看似对着情形司空见惯，也不知他到底往家里捡过多少像我这样的烂人。

听见大门响的那一刻，我们彼此都沉默，从前我妈也是这样出去买菜，没有空调没有电扇的夏天少年的我把少年的他赤条条压在家里的水泥地上，那会子我家住临街的三层楼，夏天能听见各种车子开过，我的几把鲁莽操进他热腾腾的批里，我汗滴在他一身白花花的软肉上，邹延的歪嘴被他自己咬得红得厉害，我们喘着粗气听窗外头慢悠悠的洒水车叮叮咚咚响过兰花草。

从无到有，从远到近，从近到远，还复归无。


End file.
